This fucked up life
by Wynter Michaelis
Summary: Ichigo is just your normal teen;if you ignore the fact his mom is dead,his dad ran out and he is stuck raising his two kid sisters.Well,it all gets better when he ends up dead.Who would have thought things could get worse?and even better,he falls for a guy,and one that has a sadistic streak!not only that,his dad and sis hate him and try to kill him.character death, yaoi, s&m, GJ/IK


**Okay, hi everyone! It's me again and guess what? I am doing a Bleach story this time! I hope you all like it since it is my first Bleach fanfic and I have no clue how it will turn out and if I get names wrong, I am sorry but I have Bleach wikia up while I am doing this so don't get too angry with me. I will try to keep up with some things, like the character personalities, but other than that, it is purely fiction so don't think that I own Bleach or created it. If you do… I am sorry for your poor feeble mind, since it obviously doesn't understand FAN FRUCKIN FICTION! Lol, see how I did that, I put the little disclaimer in the intro.**

**Warnings…since there shall be: Cussing, rudeness, death; later chapters and maybe this one: smut, lemons, S&M, bondage, fuzzy and fluffy goodness… G&I…. which you shall find out about later… **

Chapter 1

_ENTER! KUROSAKI ICHIGO!_

##

The house sat back from the main road going through Karakura town, a two story house with a small yard. It was a nice home on the outside yet broken on the inside. 17 year old Kurosaki Ichigo cared for his two sisters since his mother's death and his father's disappearance. He may not be the best choice but he is the only one they have. No other relatives… no close family friends… nothing. They are alone in the world except for each other.

##

Orange hair stood up straight as the teen walked down the stairs from his room, the baggy shirt and pants hanging loosely on his frame. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. It was Saturday morning and he had decided to sleep in, though it was only ten in the morning he considered that to be late. He had a free day today since his job only required him to work from Monday to Friday.

"Ichigo! You're awake! Can you do me a favor and go to the store?" His little sister Yuzu asked with a bright smile on her face.

Ichigo sighed, "What is it Yuzu and why can't it wait a little bit longer? I just woke up!"

Yuzu smiled, "I'm making pancakes for breakfast and I know you like strawberries on yours but I have to watch the pan so I can't make it to the store and back in time. Please Ichigo, for your little sister?"

"Ah! Fine Yuzu but you owe me for this." Ichigo stated as he went and put his shoes on.

He smiled at the clear day outside as he walked out of the house. It seemed like a good day to be alive. He stretched a little and took off running, wanting to get his exercise in before noon.

##

Once at the Inoue store, Ichigo greeted the owners' daughter, Inoue Orihime, with a smile. She smiled back and waved him over, "Ichigo, how are you today?"

"Good Orihime, Yuzu wanted me to get some strawberries." Ichigo said looking at the selection around him.

Orihime smiled, "We just got a fresh shipment in today! If you want I can bring some to you."

Ichigo nodded, "That would be nice Orihime." He knew she always saved the best of the batch for him.

While she was in the back a man walked in and looked around. He had a black hoodie on and jeans, along with dark tinted sunglasses. He walked up to the cash register and pulled out a gun, "Hand me all the money and no one will get hurt!" he shouted at the clerk.

The clerk jumped and started to whimper but opened the register anyways. Ichigo stared at him in shock before walking up to the guy with the gun, "Yo, do you know what you are doing? You are taking money from people who actually worked hard to earn it!"

The robber looked at him, "Fuck off little boy. This is no place for you, don't try to be the hero."

Ichigo glared at him before placing a hand on his arm, "Don't do this, it's more trouble than it is worth."

The man jerked his arm back and pulled the gun on Ichigo, the others looked at them in shock. Ichigo held his hands up, "Look, don't do this! Can't you find something else to do to get some money besides rob hard working people?"

The man glared at Ichigo, "You just got yourself into a world of trouble boy." He pulled the trigger and shot Ichigo through the shoulder. Ichigo winced but didn't go down, instead he rushed forward and tried to grab the gun but the man shot again, this time, the bullet went through Ichigo's right side, through his lung, and out. Ichigo stared at the man for a moment before falling to his knees.

He was in shock but as the blackness over took his vision, all he thought was, 'Yuzu's not getting those strawberries today.'

A woman screamed and Orihime rushed back out onto the floor as the robber fled with a sack of money. She went to run after him but slipped in something and landed on the floor. She looked down and found herself in a puddle of blood. Slowly, she followed the trail back to its source and saw Ichigo's lifeless body.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" she moved over to him and placed his head into her lap, she smacked the side of his face, "Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed as panic started to work its way into her system. She started to shake as someone stepped up and pulled her away from the dead body.

She looked up and saw Tatsuki looking back down at her, "I called the police…they should be here soon. Come on Orihime," She pulled her towards the exit, "Let's sit outside until they arrive."

Orihime nodded silently as tears streamed down her face. Ichigo was dead…he would never return to this world. Would she ever see him again?

Tatsuki pulled Orihime into her shoulder and tried to calm her tears but it only sped them up. Orihime cried until the cops got there…and until they left with Ichigo's body…

##

Yuzu looked at the clock, it had been almost an hour since Ichigo had left. She crossed her arms and pouted, "Karin! Where is Ichi-nii?"

Karin sighed and looked at Yuzu, "I don't know, probably talking to Orihime or something. You know how they are." She waved her sister off.

The doorbell rang. Yuzu smiled and went to the door to answer. She opened it, "Hel- Orihime? What happened?" She pulled Orihime and Tatsuki inside and led them to the kitchen to sit down.

Karin stood up and walked in as well. When she entered the kitchen she saw what her sister was talking about. Orihime was covered in blood. Coldness washed over her and she gripped the door frame, "No… it can't be… Tell me that you are lying!"

Tatsuki looked up at her with a sad look in her eyes and shook her head no. Karin's eyes widened and she turned and took off out the door. Yuzu looked after her but did not follow. She looked at Tatsuki and Orihime, "What is going on… where is Ichi-nii?"

Orihime sniffed and soon tears flowed down her face once more. Yuzu looked at her in shock and sank to the floor, "No… not Ichi-nii! How could he be dead! This isn't possible! He wasn't supposed to leave us too!" she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Tatsuki glared out the window, "What a shitty Christmas."

##

Ichigo groaned and sat up slowly but was pushed back down, "Stay down runt."

Ichigo's eyes shot open and a flash of pain shot through his head, "Damn it… what the hell happened to me?"

"Nothing, you just got shot twice and died. Other than that you are perfectly fine." The stranger remarked, "Though, you seem to be an extremely powerful hollow. I saw you get killed and there is no way you should be this powerful… are you a soul reaper?"

"What the fuck is a soul reaper… and what is a hollow?" Ichigo asked rubbing his aching head.

"Eh, it is too difficult to explain. Anyways, what you need to know right now is that you got to get out of here. There are hollows around here that would just love to sink their teeth into you. You better get moving, I have stuck around as long as I am going to. Good Luck!" He got up and took off.

Ichigo sighed and stood up, hearing a clanking noise. He looked down and saw a chain attached to his chest. He glared at it before gripping it and pulling. A Sharp pain shot out from where the chain was located and he jumped back, "Shit! What the hell is this?"

A flash of light appeared in front of him, "Spirit, what is keeping you here?"

He looked closer at the light and saw it was actually a person, a man, with red hair and tattoos. He huffed, "What do you mean by that? I am here to get strawberries! Why the hell else would I be here?"

He threw his hands up and a black bolt shot out from his hand. He pulled his hand down and looked at it, trying to see how that had happened.

The man with the red hair pulled a sword out, "You're no spirit! You're a fucking hollow! Why the hell are you here?" He looked behind him as another light appeared, "Hitsugaya, what should we do with this one?"

The light faded down into the form of a boy. He walked forward, looking at Ichigo, "Kill him of course. He is a hollow, look at his eyes. Only hollows have gold irises in black eyes. Dispose of him before Kuchiki arrives, she may try to save him."

Ichigo looked at them in shock, "What the hell are you guys talking about? One minute I'm stopping a robbery the next you guys are talking about killing me and you're calling me a hollow! What the hell is a damn hollow?"

Hitsugaya looked at him closely, "Renji, I have changed my mind, keep this one alive… What is your name hollow?"

Ichigo glared at him, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am not a hollow! Damn it!" He looked around and saw the Inoue store surrounded by cops and an ambulance. He walked towards them slowly, looking at everything in shock. He overheard one of the cops.

"Yeah, one fatality, everyone else was unharmed. Kids name was Kurosaki Ichigo. Gunshot wound to his shoulder and one to the right lung. The second one killed him though. He would have lived with the first one had he gotten to the hospital fast enough. Poor kid. I heard about his mother. She was killed in a car wreck a few years back while his dad took off three years ago. Had two sisters and raised them by himself," The cop shook his head, "Always was a good kid, didn't want anyone to do anything wrong. Sad what happens to good people."

Ichigo stumbled backwards, "I-I'm dead? How could a tiny gunshot wound like that kill me? This can't be happening! I can't leave Yuzu and Karin like this!" burst of black flames started to shoot out around Ichigo as he gripped his head and fell to his knees. Hitsugaya pulled his cloak in front of his face and glared at the dust billowing into the air.

"Renji! Kill him! If Aizen catches the scent of this, he will grow interested!" Hitsugaya shouted.

Renji nodded and started to move forward but was stopped by a shadow that fell in the middle of the dust storm, stopping it in its tracks.

There stood Aizen, smirking at them with Ichigo tossed over his shoulder, "You are already too late. I have caught scent of this fine prize… I shall be taking him back to Hueco Mundo with me. Good luck explaining this one."

He disappeared and Hitsugaya glared at where he had been, "Damn it."

##

Ichigo woke up in a room that he had never seen before. He looked around in shock and saw someone standing off to the side. He scooted back and glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

The man stepped forward and smiled, "My name is Souske Aizen and I am the leader of a group of Espada in Hueco Mundo and I wish for you to join."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What? I don't want to join anything of yours!"

Aizen stepped forward and grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands, "I am afraid that you have no choice. Once you learn the basics we shall see what number you shall be. Grimmjow will be teaching you so you better get used to living here."

He glared at Ichigo, "Now, stand up and follow me."

Ichigo stood up then looked down as he felt some unfamiliar clothes fall around his body. The pants were loose and hung off of his hips without him feeling the need to pull them up. The shirt, if it could be classified as that, came up and covered his neck then went down and covered the top of his shoulders and came down to cover just the top part of his chest more like armor than a shirt though. There was a huge gaping hole between his collar bones where the shirt opened up at. He ran his hand over his face and stopped suddenly when his hand his something just below his left eye.

Aizen smirked and motioned over to a mirror in the corner, "What you are feeling is the part of your mask that will remain with you until the day you are killed as well. Get used to it."

Ichigo glared at him as he walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and his eyes widened. Below his left eye sat a piece of white bone like material that had the image of three half made stripes. He rubbed his hand over it and his eyes widened even more, it was extremely smooth. He also noticed that his skin shone more than it used to, it wasn't really shiny as much as having a healthy glow. He frowned and turned back to Aizen who had already left.

"Damn it." He took off running after Aizen, not really knowing where he was going.

He ended up in another room that looked much like his own only with a small couch over in the corner. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to take a look around, deciding to check and see if, god forbid, someone was hiding under the bed. As Ichigo bent down to see, someone stepped out of the bathroom.

A deep sigh echoed throughout the room and it caused Ichigo to turn around quickly, "uh, I'm sorry!" It was the first thing Ichigo could think to say after being caught snooping through someone else's room. A blush started to spread across his face before he really looked at the man that was now staring at him.

The man had blue hair and a hole in his stomach. His eyes were more of an electric Ice blue and they were currently staring at him. Ichigo blushed even more and cursed himself for it. What was he? A love struck girl? Ichigo sighed, "I didn't know where I was going and just happened to end up here…"

The man was walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Ichigo started to back up but found he was trapped between the man and the bed. He held his hands up to defend himself but the man was on him. He gripped Ichigo's chin and tilted his head up and kissed him. Ichigo was shocked and that caused his mouth to fall open, the man took advantage of this and stuck his tongue in Ichigo's mouth and explored.

Ichigo was in shock, not at what the man was doing, but at himself. Was he actually enjoying this? The moan that slipped past his lips answered his own question. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. He could smell the man. He smelled like the air after it had rained. Ichigo leaned into the kiss to get closer to the smell but the man moved away and smirked when he glimpsed Ichigo's lust glazed eyes and half open mouth, a trail of saliva trailing from it. A fine blush dusted Ichigo's face as he licked the saliva trail away from his own lips.

The man leaned forward and smirked, "Name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nice to make your day." Ichigo glared at him but Grimmjow grabbed his arm, "Come on, we got a meeting to go to now."

AN/ So, this is what I have so far, this is my first bleach story and will continue it whenever I feel that I need to so don't expect regular updates. I have other stories and I mean real ones that I plan on publishing and I am also editing stories for one of my friends who has a book that is almost finished, just having trouble with the ending… I hope you liked this story


End file.
